Unusual Love
by WickedSlayer1432
Summary: Ever since Rachel's party Finn has had undeniable pull towards Blaine. Blaine feels the same pull and the two struggle to come to terms with those feelings.
1. Prologue

Blinn: A Blaine and Finn Story

***A/N:** Hey everyone. So I have just recently developed a love for this couple. I plan to make this a long-term story so hopefully everything works out. Other chapters will be longer, I promise that. I just wanted to get the prologue out.*****

**Prologue**

"Cheers!" Rachel shouted, raising her wine cooler into the air. Finn groaned to himself, as his eyes looked around the room. Everyone looked very unimpressed and bored out of their minds, while besides a few… Quinn looked quite upset, but that's due to Santana and Sam having each other in a massive lip-lock on the couch. Rachel's party so far has been a _dud. _She gave everyone two tickets for their wine coolers, and now people were threatening to leave. Finn didn't even realize he stopped his gaze on Blaine, until Kurt stepped in-front of his view and he blinked himself out of his daze.

"Why is everybody leaving?" Rachel asked stepping up to him. He opened his mouth to speak but Puck, stepped up beside him.

"Because this party blows" He stated bluntly. Rachel's face dropped.

"But I haven't even had my first sip yet!" She whispered, turning away from them getting upset. "How am I going to write both sides, if I can't even through a party"

"Look if you want everyone to stay you got to let me brake into your dads' liquor cabinet. No one is going to get buzzed off two wine coolers" Puck said, trying to get her to understand. Rachel looked from side to side, unsure to say yes or not. "I'll replace it before they get home."

"Uhh…" She stammered, then letting her eyes go to Finn, hoping he could help. His eyes connected with hers and he put on a half-smile an nodded. That was all she needed. "Let's party!"


	2. Chapter 1

***A/N:** So here is chapter one. I hope people will enjoy it. =D

Chapter 1: _The Rachel Berry House Party Train-wreck Extravaganza, Part 1_

"Let's party!"

Not too soon after that, the party exploded. Music was blasting, people were falling, and clothes were staring to come off. Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Quinn were playing quarters at one table; at another Santana was doing body shots off Brittany while Sam and Artie cheered them on. In the other area Rachel, Puck, Kurt, Blaine and Finn were near the stage.

Finn laughed to himself, as he took in the situation that was happening around him. He stepped to the side trying to not bump into a very intoxicated Rachel as she was drunk dancing with Mike. In the process he almost knocked an even drunker Blaine down.

"Whoa buddy" Finn said catching his arm.

"Finn!" he yelled, laughing as he leaned into Finn. Finn wasn't used to what was happening; his head rose as he looked around, and connected eyes with a suspicious Kurt. The shorter boy put his head against Finn's chest and let out a deep breath.

"You doing okay?" Finn asked. When no answer came but the sound of Blaine singing alone with the music, he took that as a yes. The temperature was really starting to get hot, at let to him. He backed away from the smaller boy, which cause Blaine to grow a confused face.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, popping up next to them.

"Nothing, it's just really hot in here" Finn explained then stepped away from the boys and toward a thermostat. As soon as he left Lauren handed Rachel another wine cooler and they are started cheering her on to chug.

Once he reached the thermostat, a weird feeling overtook him. It was pretty low in the room, and he wasn't intoxicated, so that ruled out booze getting to him. _That's weird, this place seemed like it was on fire_ he pondered over in his head. Letting out a deep breath, he turned away from the wall and back to the crowd, just in time to see Brittany fall out of Artie's lap. The lyrics from _'Like a G6'_ continued to blast through the room as everyone started migrating areas. He huffed and headed towards, well he didn't even know where he was headed. It just seemed he was walking, but didn't want to go to any place particular. '_It really sucks being the only sober person here'_.

"You not drinking?" A voice asked out, making Finn blink away his thoughts. He turned to see Kurt doing a weird hand-moving-dance thing.

"Naw, designated driver." He stated, pulling on a smile "What about you?"

Kurt shook his head, "I'm still trying to impress Blaine, can't get to sloppy." The both of them turned behind them to see Blaine busting some crazy moves. He would jerk his head from side to side, and then place the hand that wasn't holding his cup into his hair, while thrusting his whips the opposite was of his head. Finn's face broke out into a huge smile as he watched the wacky dance. It was uncontrollable, and he didn't even realize he was smiling until Kurt made a comment about him not having the same concern. Finn jerked his head away from the dancing boy to his step-brother and opened his mouth to respond but his voice was caught in this throat as an arm slipped around his shoulders and Blaine's voice entered his ear.

"Hey! It is so cool that you and Kurt are brothers!" The drunk boy said, "Right? Brothers…" He took a big wig of the drink in his other hand after the last line was said. Finn nodded along. Honestly he wasn't even sure what Blaine was talking about; As soon as he realized it was Blaine's arm his whole body heated up once again. Trying to recover, he laughed aloud and looked down at the guy.

"Wow" He continued "So tall…" He tightened his grip on the taller boy's shoulder. The two's eyes connected as Blaine begin opening his mouth again but was cut off.

"You having fun, Blaine?" Kurt asked, smiling from the other side of Finn. Make the two boys realize he was there.

"Yeah" He slurred, trying to recover himself "It's the best party _ever!_" He patted Finn's shoulder and took away his arm, and stepped off the stage. Which caused him to stumble but Kurt swooped down, under his arm, placing it across his shoulder. Finn was left standing on the stage, trying to understand everything that had just happened. His breathing started to return to normal. _'Why am I getting like this… it's like how I used to get around Rachel and Quinn..'_ Before he could finish processing his thoughts, Rachel was up to him.

"Dance with me" She mumbled, with a drink in her hand and latched herself to him. "We had it going on right? I wasn't making it up or anything? I could do anything for you, _anything_!"

"Okay, Rachel" Finn said, pulling away from her. He led her to the floor and begin explain the 'types' of drunks. As he did so he could compare the types to their friends.

"And then we come full circle back to you. Your being the needy girl drunk, hanging all over me, overly lovey…. It's not cool" He stated. Rachel pulled her head off his shoulder, letting his words sink in. He hated to be harsh, really he did, he never liked being mean to Rachel but it had to be said.

"Well what kind of girl is this?" She asked, staggering herself to a standing position, and then turning to face everyone else. "Spin the bottle… Who wants to play Spin the Bottle?" The gang started shouting, as she leaned down and shouted the game again in his ear. Everyone formed a circle, and placed a bottle on a chessboard ready to play, well everyone beside Santana, who was drinking to herself to the side glaring at the others.

Brittany went first; she leaned forward and grabbed the bottle, spinning it. The bottle landed, pointing at Sam. The club shouted in cheers, as Santana ran forward yelling at them. Blaine leaned back, laughing. Finn's eyes went to him, as the boy's eyes went to him. Finn's mouth grew into a smile as they stayed looking at each other, causing Blaine to smile back. The whole time the two of them were entranced while everyone else was cheering on the two blondes and Santana's yelling.

"My turn!" Rachel shouted, grabbing the bottle and twirling it. The gang erupted again and the two where yanked out of their eye-lock as Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm.

"This outstanding!" Kurt shouted, clapping his hands smiling. Rachel crawled towards him.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm Gunna Rock Your World" She finished grabbing his collar and pulled him towards her. As soon as Rachel and Blaine's lips connected a shock shot through Finn. His breath stopped as his body was behaving unlike it ever did before. His eyes dropped down to his lap as he tried to understand what was happening. Kurt shouted again as everyone cheered them on. Finn darted his eyes up towards them, to see them pull away and drunk Blaine blink his eyes open, then look to Finn, then back to Rachel.

"Your face taste awesome…" She said, breaking into a smile "I think I just found a new duet partner!"

The next part was a blur. Somehow everyone wasn't in a circle; they were all over the place, while Rachel and Blaine were onstage. Quinn was sitting in a chair against the wall, Santana and Sam were making out on the couch, Brittney was sitting on Artie's lap as they were near the stage, while Puck, Lauren, Finn and Mercedes were sitting on the floor spaced out around the stage, Kurt was sitting at the piano, while Mike and Tina were in the middle of the room dancing to the beat that started playing through the speakers. Blaine lurched forward and grabbed the microphone and began the verse. Finn sat in a daze as he rested his arms on his knees and twitted his thumbs.

"Don't.. Don't you want me?" Blaine sang, darting his glazed eyes toward Finn, who sucked in a breath. Through the rest of the song, Finn sat trying to control himself. His body was acting funny, his stomach felt like it was flickering and his heart couldn't stop pounding, which only caused him to get more heated. Blaine didn't help the situation as every few seconds they would connect eyes. He wanted to tear his eyes away, but couldn't. He wanted to throw a cup of water on his face, but he couldn't get up. He didn't think his legs would work with him…

'_What is happening to me?'_


	3. Chapter 2

***A/N:** I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Also thank Utena-Puchiko-nyu for reviewing, it meant a lot. =D

Chapter 2: _The Rachel Berry House Party Train-wreck Extravaganza, Part 2_

Finn turned his head and looked up at the clock, it was nearing two. As he returned his gaze back toward the party, it was clear it didn't seem like it would be ending anytime soon. No one had passed out yet, or gotten sick. After Blaine and Rachel's duet, everyone seemed to want to have ago at it. Most of them made it through, although during Santana's she begin singing half of her lyrics in Spanish then just started shouting insults at people.

Now most of the lights where out and the strobe ones were going off as people danced to the music. Finn sighed to himself as he sunk even deeper into the couch. Everyone seemed to be having a blast, or at least semi-enjoying themselves.

"Finn"

He jerked his head up from his lap to see who was easing into the couch beside him. Blaine.

"Blaine.." He said, as he stomach flipped. The intoxicated boy let out a deep sigh and dropped his head onto Finn's shoulder. "You okay?"

"No, I think I'm gunna be sick" He mumbled, slurring half his words. Finn's eyes widened as he looked around for Kurt to take him. The room was too dark to try and pick everyone out and he didn't want Blaine puking.

"Come on" Finn whispered as he helped the boy up to his feet. Blaine groaned as his head spun, and he fell into Finn's arms. Finn took one of his arms and grabbed Blaine around his waist and placed Blaine's arm over his shoulders. The two worked their way to the bathroom and Finn steered him towards the toilet.

"Err" Blaine groaned as he leaned against the wall near the toilet, then turned his gaze to the taller guy.

"I'll give you some privacy, just yell if you need anything" Finn instructed him, "I'll be right outside"

"No!" Blaine whispered unexpectedly, as his mood perked up and he dashed towards him, cutting him off from the door. He pushed the door to a close, locking it then turned back to Finn. Who wore a _very_ confused look on his face.

"Blaine… I thought you were abou-" He stuttered, motioning to the commode.

"Nu-huh" He responded with a huge grin on his face, as he advanced forward. Finn's throat felt like it had swollen up, he couldn't get anything out. But what was worse, was his stomach. It seemed to go going rigid, doing flips, he felt like _he _was about to puke.

"Bl… I.. Wha?" Finn mumbled uncontrollably as Blaine made his way to him, stopping a few inches from his chest. Time flashed, as it went into slow motion. Blaine was leaning up towards him, and he stood unable to move. The boy's lips were nearing his, and still he couldn't do anything.

"You guys okay in there?" called someone from the other side of the bathroom door, snapping them both into reality. Finn jumped backwards smashing his back into the wall as Blaine stumbled, startled.

"Yeah" Finn responded, finding his voice again however crackly it may have been. The two looked back at each other once more, holding the gaze until another knock came and the voice of Kurt yelled out.

"Finn? What's going on, is Blaine okay?" He called out questionably from the other room. Finn let a deep breath he didn't realize he was still holding and unlocked the door, pulling it open.

"Yeah, he's fine" He told him "He thought he was about to get sick so I rushed him here"

"How chivalrous of you" Kurt joked, turning to look at his drunken crush. Blaine was holding himself up against the sink, staring at the floor. It seemed the alcohol was really starting to hit him.

"He doesn't look so good" Quinn said from the side of Kurt, she must of been the first person to knock on the door.

"Yeah, I'm gunna go ahead and get him out of here before he passes out" Kurt said, talking toward him. Finn turned away from them and started across the floor and towards Puckerman.

* * *

><p>A half hour later Finn sat behind the wheel of his truck, parked outside of his house. His mind was still sinking in everything that happened tonight. His head raced about the whole drive home, it was the only thing he could think about.<p>

'_What is going on with me? What was that in the bathroom, why my stomach is acting like this every time he is near me?'_ None of it was making since to him. He closed his eyes and dropped his head backwards, letting it rest on the seat cushion.

"Finn!" Came a swift whisper outside his window, making his eyes fly open to see Kurt standing outside his door. Finn pulled the keys from the truck and pushed open his door.

"Kurt, what are you doing out here?" He whispered back, as he slowly closed his door.

"Me?" He asked, giving the other boy a confused look, then started towards the house "You're the one has been sitting in your car.. Never mind, just its Blaine"

"Blaine?" He asked, not able to let the concern in his voice show, as he jogged to catch up.

"He's passed out at the foot of the stairs and I can't get him up. I've been waiting on you to get here to help, praying our parents didn't wake up in the meantime." He explained as they entered the house. Finn saw for himself that it was true.

"Wow" He mumbled, taking in the sight. Kurt stepped over him as he started up the stairs first to be look out. Finn leaned down, scooping one arm under Blaine's shoulders and the other under his knees, then stood up.

"Come on" whispered Kurt from at the top of the stairs. Finn started up them, praying himself that the parents wouldn't wake up to find them sinking in a drunken boy. Kurt directed him towards his room, while keeping a sharp eye out, however he was to busy paying attention to them and didn't realize he was about to bash into the wall counter. As he impacted, the tabled rumbled causing pictures to fall from it onto the floor. The boys eyes widened in shock as Burt groaned from his bedroom. Kurt flung his hands toward his room, motioning for Finn to go. He didn't need to be told twice as he hurried into it, as Kurt gently closed the door after him.

"Kurt?" A groggy Burt called out, flicking on the hall light. Finn held his breath as he tiptoed across the bedroom, holding Blaine close to himself. He neared the bed and slowly laid the passed out boy onto the bed. Finn started rising to his feet as Blaine groaned.

"Shh!" Finn whispered leaning down, trying to not blow their cover. Blaine's eyes fluttered open, taking in the area around him. He turned his head toward Finn, letting a sheepish smile take over his face. Finn returned it, as their eyes locked. In almost a flash, Blaine leaned his head to the edge of the bed towards Finn's, capturing his lips with his own.


	4. Chapter 3

***A/N:** Here's the next chapter. I'm pretty inspired, so it's good that my ideas are following. But on another note, I lost my wallet last night at the movies.. =\.  
>Thanks again for the review! Enjoy!*<p>

Chapter 3: _The Morning After_

_Finn's door flew open as he staggered backwards into his room. Blaine's hands moved over Finn's chest, gripping the collar of his jacket pushing it down. Finn pulled out of the kiss, and frantically shrugging off the rest of the way. As he pulled out his last arm, he went forward, placing his hands on Blaine's cheeks and leant down into another lip lock. Blaine pushed upwards against him, wrapping one arm around Finn's waist and the other clenching his shirt. The two made their way across Finn's room, without breaking away from each other until the bed hit the back of Finn's legs; he then scooped up Blaine into his arms and twirled them around, landing on the mattress. _

Finn's eyes flashed opened, as someone was shaking him awake.

"Bout time" Kurt grumbled, "Look, I have to go help dad with something then we are headed to the shop. He doesn't know Blaine stayed the night so can you, drive him home later?"

"Uh. Yeah" Finn said, raising himself into a sitting position as he blinked himself awake. Kurt thanked them, and then started out the door. Finn brought up his hands, rubbing his eyelids. Afterwards he let his hands drop to the mattress as he pondered over the dream in his head. It was safe to say he was starting to understand what he was feeling. A ruckus outside his door caused him to look up only to see Kurt helping a half asleep Blaine into the room. Blaine groaned as Kurt led him through the room towards Finn in the bed. Unlooping the boys arm, Kurt directed him onto the bed, where he plopped down.

"Good luck" Kurt said, and with that he was out the door again, closing it behind himself. Finn's eyes looked away from the doorway to the sleeping boy at the foot of the bed. His gaze traveled along Blaine's face to his lips, and the memory flashed back to him. The Kiss.

'_Oh, god.' _Finn's mind begin racing. How was this going to play out? It's not like they talked afterwards, Blaine passed back out, Kurt came into the room and Finn excused himself. Now here he was looking at the boy that was causing him to question himself. _'Maybe he wouldn't even remember…'_ The thought struck a nerve, he was torn. On one hand he didn't want the boy to remember, but on the other he certainly didn't want him to not remember.

"Finn?" groaned a groggy Blaine.

"Morning" Finn muttered, blinking back to the situation "You okay?"

"No.." He admitted, pulling himself up, and begin crawling to the top of the bed. "I didn't even realize where I was this morning when Kurt woke me up"

"Yeah, one of the downsides of drinking. The morning after" Finn said, smiling as Blaine laid himself down to his left. "How's your head?"

"Pounding" He responded, placing one of his hands to it "Kurt gave me some medicine, but it just hasn't kicked in yet"

"Ha, yea it'll take a minute. You have fun last night?"

"I think so" He responded, still rubbing his head "I don't remember too much after Rachel got me onstage to sing"

"Oh?" Finn asked, as his stomach started to knot up.

"I remember bits or so. I don't know" He groaned "It's like flashes but I'm not sure if it really happened." Finn bit his lip. He didn't know whether to let it go or inform him. "Finn?"

"Hmm?" He asked, darting his eyes toward him. Blaine propped himself on his elbow.

"Did I do anything to make you uncomf-"

"What?" He interrupted, laughing "No, Blaine you didn't…"

"You sure?" He asked, not conceived "You seem weird, or something?"

"Naw, I just got some stuff on my mind" He answered, shutting his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Maybe later" He smiled, "You probably need to get more rest". Blaine smiled back at him, nodding, then laid back down. Finn's smile started to slowly fade away as he continued to look down at the boy, replaying the events in his head. Turning over, he sunk back down into the bed, closing his own eyes as well.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Finn's eyes slowly opened. Sighing he raised his arms and stretched out. His left fist struck something. Jumping forward, he turned to see a dozy Blaine starting to wake up.<p>

"Oh crap, Blaine I'm sorry" He apologized "I forgot I wasn't alone"

"It's okay" He said, raising up "I'm used to being forgotten about"

"Funny"

"Who's joking?" He asked, letting a smile ease on his face.

"Anyway, how's your head?"

"It still hurts, but that may be cause someone struck me" He answered, giving him a look.

"I said I was sorry!" Finn laughed.

"Yeah, Like I believe you!" He spat back, picking up a pillow and whacking him with it "You know you were just trying to kick me out of bed!"

"If I was trying to kick you out of the bed, you would be out!" He shouted back, grabbing the pillow yanking it from him. The two sat there laughing, smiling at one another. Finn could feel the _feeling_ was back in his stomach. His body temperature felt like it started to rise again. He could feel himself want to lean forward towards Blaine, want to press his own lips against the boys. His stomach flipped as he pictured it. _'Just lean in… Please'_ He had to say something, the silence was starting to get to him and he could feel himself almost sweating. But what?

"You kissed me" He blurted out. Blaine's smile dropped immediately from his face as his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to respond but no sound came from it.

"What are you guys still doing in bed?" Kurt called opening the door, walking in.

"We.. I.." Blaine started, as Finn dropped his eyes to the covers.

"We just woke up" Finn said, turning to look at Kurt.

"Lazy" Kurt commented, "Okay, but come on Blaine, I'll drive you home".

"Kay" Blaine mumbled, scrambling to get out of bed. He headed towards Kurt, following him to the door. Before he exited, he turned back to look at Finn. The two said nothing but just stared at each other, then Blaine tore his eyes away and left the room.


	5. Chapter 4

***A/N:** Hey guys! Here's the nest chapter. I'm pretty much going with the rest of season two but twisting it up that Finn and Blaine like each other. It'll get better as it goes on I promise. That you to my contiues reviewer and to everyone who favored and has the story on alerts. XD *

Chapter 4:_ A Touch, Part 1_

A few seemed to have flew buy, in the meantime Finn's mind has rattled over and over the events with Blaine and all his feelings. Which didn't seem to help him out at all, it was just the same things in his head, and every-time he thought of what happened and how he felt, the feelings would just rush back to him. It also hasn't help that he hasn't spoken to Blaine about any of it, since he blurted about the kiss. Another thing that wasn't helping was the fact he was sitting in Health class right now, thinking about the kiss and his dream again as Ms. Holly Holiday was subbing again. He would just catch phrases of what she was saying every now and then as he would keep his eyes down and think about Blaine.

"-Which helps prevent the spread of HIV, which can lead to AIDS, and also prevents pregnancy" She informed them, holding up a condom in her left hand then lifted up a cucumber with her right.

"Wait?" Finn spoke up "Cucumbers can give you AIDS?"

"Seriously?" Mercedes was next to chime in "Cause I just had them on my salad". Holly's face stayed frozen, staring at them. Before she could speak, the bell rang dismissing them. Later during Glee Club, things got even weirder; Brittany thought she was pregnant from a stork being outside her window. Finn wasn't the only once stopping themselves from laughing. Everyday seemed like a routine as he just floated by in school for this week. He wasn't all there, more than usual, in everything he did. His mind was always off, thinking back to the warbler. People noticed too; his mom and Burt tried to talk to him about it during dinner but he blew it off as football stuff, Kurt tried speaking to him later, Rachel would stop by his locker trying to him to talk about it, the guys in football tried in the locker rooms and Mr. Schuester even asked him on it after a glee session. He just covered every time, telling people it was football, or if they were in football tell them it was glee.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Blaine asked as he sat down at a small table with Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes.<p>

"We don't know" Kurt said, setting his coffee on the table "He's just more _Finn_ than usual."

"Have you guys tried talking to him about it?" He asked, trying to not let the worry he was feeling show in his question.

"Everyone has" Rachel told him "He just says it's football or glee club."

"Which know it's neither" Mercedes added, "According to the guys, he's the same during practice"

"That's weird" Blaine mumbled, as he brought his coffee to his lips and took a sip. He leaned back into his chair, letting them talk as he started pondering over what they told him. Kurt had mention before that Finn seemed off, but now it was more. _'It's cause of me.. I kissed him. Damn it!'_ He slammed his coffee down.

"Not enough sugar?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I was in thought.." He answered, motioning a hand towards his head.

* * *

><p>SEXY<p>

That's what Mr. Schue wrote on the board, and then underlined it. Finn's eyes grew as he wondered what was the teacher was about to tell them.

"Sexy" He whispered, turning around facing the classroom.

"I really hope that's not one of the requirements for regionals, cause with Berry and those tights… We don't stand a chance" Santana said, tilting her head toward Rachel who was sitting at the far left corner of the room by Quinn. Rachel gripped her arms that were crossed across her lap, as she looked away.

"This isn't about regionals." He told them, walking toward the piano, leaning on it. "I'm less worried about that right now, and more worried about the fact that, it's become clear to me that some of you have been lacking when it comes to understanding the.. The.. ihhh". Finn fiddled in his chair, turning his eyes away from Mr. Schue. Puck beside him sat perfectly still blinking.

"The intricacies of adult relations." He finally spat out. The major of the kids chuckled, as Rachel sat with her mouth hanging open. "Yeah, along with preparing for regionals next week, I wanted to take some time this week to educate ourselves about these… intricacies." Artie sucked in his lips and lent forward, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Is this the proper form for that?" Rachel asked, shaking her head.

"Look." Will began "Whenever we had problems in the past or things that bothered us, it's always helped us to sing about it. So this week I have invited a special guest. Ms. Holiday!" He spun, throwing his arms toward the door where she made her entrance through. The class started cheering, even Finn

"Hola, clase" She greeted them as she strutted into the center of the room. Mercedes mumbled something about salad, at least that's what it sounded like. "Okay, so sex… It's just like hugging, only wetter"

"Yeah it is" Artie commented, snapping his fingers, Will looked up from the paper in his lap. Finn's mind drifted off towards Blaine once again. Taking in a big breath, he tried to think it away. Looking down into his lap, he exhaled.

"Finn?" She continued. Finn's head shot up. "Is it true you thought you got your girlfriend pregnant via hot tub?"

"I have always been dubious" He answered. Once he did Mr. Schue bang on the keyboard.

"And Brittany, you think that storks bring babies?" Holly asked, walking her way.

"I get my information from Woody Woodpecker cartoons" She replied, with a flick of her head. Mr. Schue banged his elbow on the keys this time.

"Well that's gonna end right here, right now" She stated, moving a piece of hair out of her eyes "Because today, we are gonna get under the covers all together and get the ditty on the dirty"

"I am so turned-on right now" Puck mumbled aloud, leading Finn to shoot him a look.

"Uh, what about those of us who choose to remain celibate?" Rachel asked, with a smile on her arm. During so she went to lean her arm on Quinn, showing she wasn't alone but Quinn blocked the gesture.

"I admire you" She told her "Although I think your naïve, I do admire your choice."

"I think this is a good time for a song" Will said, coming to a stand, as he took notice of Rachel and Quinn's faces.

"Oh, Yes!" She said excitedly, spinning around to walk toward the center of the room. "Rule number one. Every intimate encounter that you're ever going to have in your life will start with a touch… Hit It!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, now give me sensual" Blaine instructed "But don't make fun of it, really try". He was sitting in Kurt's room, as they both sat facing the mirror. Kurt stared at himself then tilted his head upwards slowly. He sucked in his upper lip and started moving his head side to side. After he released his lip, he tried to smirk and perk an eyebrow. "Okay… Now give me sultry." Kurt looked away then jerked his head back toward the mirror, making the same one.<p>

"Kurt.. Their all kind of looking the same" He said with a smile. Kurt huffed and jumped up from the seat.

"It's cause the face I'm actually making is uncomfortable. This is pointless Blaine!" He started pacing "I don't know how to be sexy because I don't know the first thing about sex"

"Kurt your blushing" Blaine pointed out. Kurt's eyes squinted.

"I've tried watching those movies. but I just get horribly depressed; thinking about their parents, how they must feel and GOD, why would you get that tattoo there?" He rambled.

"Well maybe we should have a conversation about it" Blaine suggested as she pulled his legs up into an Indian style position. "I'll tell you what I-"

"No" Kurt interrupted, "I don't want to know the graphic details… I like romance"

"Kurt.." Blaine reasoned "You're gonna have to learn about it someday"

"Well not today" He stated, making up his mind "I think I've learned quite enough for today, thank you. I think you should leave". Blaine's mouth fell open, but he nodded and got to his feet. With a final look at his friend, Blaine started out the door and closed it behind him. When he was in the hallway, he looked down the hall to Finn's door.

'_I wonder if I should..'_ He begin making his way toward the door. As he neared, his heart started fluttering and he bit the side of his lip. _'No'_. Blaine spun on his heel and turned away.

"Blaine?" Finn called as he saw the boy come into view once he reached the top of the steps. Blaine's mouth felt like it dried up.


	6. Chapter 5

***A/N:** Hey guys, here is part 2! I really haven't been this inspired in a long time, so I happy there are people out there enjoying it as-well. C= Thank you all for reading and to those who have reviewed. *****

Chapter 5: _A Touch, Part 2_

"Hey Finn" Blaine said just above a whisper. Finn gripped his duffel bad strap that was over his shoulder, as he let a smile grow over his face.

"Uhh.. Ho-" he started, but Blaine cut him off.

"Kurt sort of kicked me out, so I think I'll see you later" Blaine mumbled, starting toward the steps.

"Well would it be okay if we talked?" Finn asked as he stepped in the way.

"I gotta go Finn" Blaine told him as he shut his eyes. When he opened them, he hurried around the taller boy to the stairs.

"Wait!" Finn called after him, spinning on his heels. He threw out his hand and caught a hold of Blaine's arm as the boy reached the top of the stairs. The two froze, staring at Finn's hand on his arm. It began sliding down the boys arm till it got to his wrist.

"Finn.." He whispered, causing him too look up into the guy's eyes. "I'm sorry I kissed you. If I wasn't drunk it wouldn't have happened… I.. I'm really sorry". He turned away, breaking the connection, starting down the arms. Finn's hand dropped to his side as Blaine's arm pulled out of his grasp. He wished he could call after him, to tell him he didn't have to be sorry, to run after him and ki… But he just couldn't. He couldn't even more. His breath was caught in his throat as he saw Blaine's eyes had started to water when he apologized. His stomach turned, as he brought his hand to it.

"Finn?" Kurt appeared beside, him looking concerned. He could see the pain in Finn's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" He lied, tightening his grip on the shoulder strap more. He turned his face away from Kurt, trying to hide his face.

"Stop lying to me!" Kurt yelled, jogging to block his step-brothers way. "You have been in this _funk_ for a week! Lying to everyone! Something going on, talk to me about it!".

"Stop Kurt" Finn mumbled, stepping around him trying to get to his door.

"_Finn!"_ He shouted, going after him "You can't always run from your problems! It's what you always do, when there is something that you don't want to deal with or talk about you just cut everyone out and let it build up inside of you!" He chased Finn all the way to his bedroom, and reached out grabbing the bag strap.

"Fine!" Finn roared, slinging the bag off his shoulder "I like Blaine! Okay? That's what you want to hear Kurt? I like _him_ and I'm trying to deal with what it means!". Kurt was frozen with shock, his mouth was hanging down. Finn yanked the bag from Kurt's hand then grabbed his door, throwing it closed. After locking the door, He spun towards his bed, launching the duffel bag through the air and onto it. He let a much pent up yell, turning and kicking his desk-chair. Finn dropped himself onto his bed, putting his head into his hands.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Holiday?" Finn asked as he walked into her empty health room.<p>

"Hey, Finn" She greeted him with a smile. As she studied his face, her smile slowly disappeared. "What is it?"

"Can we talk?" He asked, lowering his voice.

"Of course, come on in" She told him. He nodded, closing the door. He guided him to one of the tables and they took a seat. "What is it you need to talk about?"

"Well I.. You can't tell anyone okay?" He pleaded.

"I won't" She assured him, her concern growing.

"I like this _guy_ and I don't know what to do" he confessed, looking from the table to her.

"Oh? Have you ever had these feelings for a guy before?"

"No!" He almost yelled "Blaine's the first one."

"Well first Finn, I want to thank you for confiding in me.. I know this tuff and confusing for you. Now, what do you think it is about Blaine that you like?". That took him back. In all the time he had been dealing with this, he ever actually wondered why he liked Blaine. He would wonder why it was happening, but never that.

"I don't really know… He's sweet, and not afraid to be himself. I can't even explain it… There's just this _pull_ when I'm around him, where it makes me want to be with him more… I.." He tried finding the words, looking back down at the table.

"It's okay Finn" She whispered, "Sometimes it's hard to understand how or why we feel the ways we do. It's common, the good thing is to talk about them" He nodded, trying to let it sink in.

"I don't know what to do" He let out, voice starting to break "It's stronger than anything I felt for Quinn or Rachel.. I thought it was like that, until he kissed me. It felt right…" Holly felt for the kid, sitting beside her, pouring his heart out. She placed a hand on his back.

"Talk to him Finn" He told him "I'm going to be helping Santana and Brittney with a song later today. Really try to listen, it way help somehow." Finn nodded.

"Thank you" he said, starting to stand. Holly scooted her chair away letting him rise up. He thanked her again as he reached the door and exited it.

'_Talk to him… If only it was that easy. Every time I'm near him my heart won't stop pounding and my stomach fells like I'm going to get sick.'_ His thoughts continued to ramble throughout the day, and it was time for glee club. When he entered the room he saw Santana, Ms. Holiday and Brittany taking their seats on stools in the center of the room. As he neared he made eye contact with Ms. Holiday. She gave him a warm smile, he returned it, and then headed to the seats, taking one beside Mr. Schue. Holly begin strumming the guitar in her lap.

Holly: _'I took my love and I took it down. I climbed a mountain and I turned around. And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills. Well the landside brought me down._'

Finn sat, breathing deeply as he did what she asked of him. Puck and Lauren smiled at each other, then she laid her head on his shoulder.

Holly: _'Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love? Can the child within my heart-'_

Holly and Santana: _'Rise above? Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? Can I handle the seasons of my life?'_

Santana and Brittney's eyes were locked. Holly's gaze lingered on Will, and would travel to Finn, switching back and forth. The three of them did the 'Oh, Oh' verses as Finn began moving his head along with the beat.

All Together: _'Well, I've been afraid of changing; Cause I've built my life around you'_

Santana and Brittney: _'But time makes you bolder, Children get older, and I'm getting older, too.'_

Holly: _'Well, I'm getting older, too. So take this love and take it down. Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and-' _

All Together: '_Turn around. And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills..'_

Holly: _'Well, the landside brought me down.'_

Finn couldn't believe it, the song was affecting him. How much emotion Santana was putting into it, he never thought he would see that.

All Together: _'And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills'_

Holly _'Well maybe..'_

All Together: _'Well maybe…'_

Holly: _'The landslide will bring you down.'_

She strummed the last chord and looked down to her lap. Finn tried to get his breathing under control as they all starting applauding the girls. It was clear what he had to do... Talk to Blaine.

* * *

><p>Finn sucked in a big breath, as he brought up his hand to ring the doorbell. After he rang it he spun to face his truck, letting out the air, rubbing his palms together.<p>

"Finn?" Blaine questioned, as he opened the door, shocked to see him.

"Hey, Blaine" He said, greeting him "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure" Blaine mumbled, stepping back, letting the taller boy into the house. After he closed the front door, Blaine led the way to the living room. He turned to face Finn, setting down on the arm of the couch. Finn shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Nice house.." He sated, trying to delay.

"Thanks"

"Okay. Uh.." He started, trying to get the words right.

"Finn?"

"One second, okay?" He asked, stuttering. "I'm not good with like words and stuff.."

"That's okay… Just whenever you're ready"

"That! That right there." Finn said, confusing the boy. "The way you're so nice. So.. I can't explain it… I like you Blaine, okay… I don't mean how I like Puck or Sam..or..or Kurt even. I mean I full on _like, like_ you." Blaine was speechless. This was _not_ what he was expecting at all when Finn wanted to talk to him. He feared he had lost Finn as a friend, even though they were just even starting to build up on that. Finn didn't know how to take his silence, so he continued to ramble.

"It's not like how I liked Rachel and Quinn either.. I.. I don't want you to apologize for kissing me Blaine. I liked it.. It's all I have been able to think about this week."

"Really?" Blaine asked, becoming overwhelmed with everything he was hearing. Finn nodded, staring at him. The two stood there in silence as they gazed into each others eyes. Finn walked towards him. Blaine rose off the armchair as he went to meet him. Finn brought up his hand, putting it on Blaine's check, as they brought their lips together.


	7. Chapter 6

***A/N***: Thank everyone to the more reviews, story alerts and favorites. Here's the next chapter, and it's full of Blinn XD

Chapter 6: _A Good Start  
><em>

Blaine wrapped his arms around Finn's waist as he leaned into the kiss. The two boys were finally giving into the feelings that had been taking up the better part of their thoughts. It was better than they fantasied, _way better._ The boys' hands switched, Finn's were now moving down to Blaine's waist and Blaine's were going around Finn's neck. The pulled each other closer as they tried to deepen the kiss. Blaine gripped Finn's collar of his jacket and pulled him to the couch where they fell into place, their lips only breaking apart due to the fall. Blaine's hands where now at Finn's jacket, frantically undoing the buttons. As it was undone, Finn shrugged jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. Blaine's hands were replaced around Finn's neck, pulling him down on top of him, reconnecting their lips.

Finn resituated himself, to where he was over Blaine but not crushing him. He brought his lips away from the smaller boy, to his neck. Blaine let out a moan, as he arched up, rubbing against Finn. Finn's lips smiled as they continued to dance around the boy's neck. He loved being able to make Blaine moan. His lips traveled further down Blaine's neck, till he got to the collar of his shirt. Blaine rose up, pushing Finn into a sitting position.

"Whoa.." Finn mumbled, catching his breath. Blaine nodded in agreement, trying to get his breathing under control as well. Finn turned his head to look at Blaine, connecting their eyes. They both gave a smile, as what just happened replied in their heads.

"Yeah.." was all Blaine could get out as well. Finn couldn't control himself as the smile on his face grew even bigger.

"That was…" Finn tried to find words, but none could even describe. The kissing, the _moaning_, their touching, how cute Blaine looked right now all flustered.

"Yeah?" He asked. Finn gave a smirk as he leaned from his sitting area, towards Blaine, who met him halfway. As their lips connected again, both felt the rush hit them again. Blaine inched forward and Finn's hands found the boy's hips, pulling him into his lap. As soon as he was sitting on him, they broke the kiss.

"You surprise me" Blaine whispered to him, bringing his forehead to rest on Finn's. The taller boy laughed.

"Me? Are you kidding, Blaine no one has drove me this crazy as you do" He confessed.

"I understand that. When you are near me, my body goes into overdrive."

"Now, that I understand" Finn laughed. The two of them sat there in that position for a while. Neither wanting to move, just taking in each other, until Blaine broke the silence.

"Finn.. I'd love to stay like this, but my parents could be coming through that door any minute." Blaine informed him, which was all he needed. The two quickly got out of said position, resituating themselves to just sitting facing each other. "Soo.. if I may ask, what got you here?"

"Oh.. Er" Finn begin getting tongue tied "I talked to someone… and she.. sort of… listened to me.."

"Rachel?"

"No" He said, laughing awkwardly "It was a teacher."

"Oh, okay.."

"Yeah, I haven't really talked about this with anyone other than her.. Oh! And I didn't blurt it out at Kurt" He admitted "I need to apologize to him about that."

"Kurt mentioned that you went off after I left, but he wouldn't explain and kind of has been avoiding me… Which I get why now, what did you say?"

"He kept pushing what was wrong with me, and I yelled at him that I liked you." Finn said, looking down to his lap.

"Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I tried, Blaine" Finn explained "Remember? I asked if we could talk, but other than that I don't know why. I was having trouble understanding it all… It's not like I've ever liked a guy before."

"I thought you didn't want to see me" Blaine laughed, "After you told me I kissed you, I freaked out. Then I was mad at myself for it, and wished I could have remembered"

"And you stopped coming around, so… I didn't really know what to do"

"Well, now since we've got all this cleared up" Blaine, begin fidgeting "What does that mean, you know… for us?" He kept his gaze on Finn, scared of what the answer was.

"I like you… You like me?" He semi-questioned, and Blaine nodded. "Well, I think that's a good start."

"Me too" He agreed, grinning from ear to ear. Finn's faced mirrored the same expression. "Oh! I may as well ask you, while you're here" Rising to a stand, he headed over to a table where several pieces of sheet music laid. Finn leaped from the couch and quickly followed after.

"What is it?"

"Which one do you think I should pick to sing for the Warblers tomorrow?" He asked staring down at the table. Finn's eyes dashed over the titles of the song, and stopped on _'Misery by Maroon 5'_.

"This one" He suggested, pointing it out. Blaine's right eyebrow rose, then he nodded.

"Ok then" He said, turning to look up at Finn. The taller boy wore smirk that made his knee's go weak. Blaine reached his hand out, lacing his fingers with Finn's.


	8. Chapter 7

***A/N:**I hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving! Thank 'Utena-Puchiko-nyu', 'KeepOnMovingUp94', ForeverAndAllways, and Ptite-etoile for the reviews. And all the other readers for adding it to your alerts and favorites. =D

Chapter 7: _Actions from the Past_

"Hey Regionals?" Blaine shouted, cupping his mouth with his face "You've just met our opening number" The crowded hallway at Dalton Academy broke into cheering, placing slaps onto the boy's back. As the crowd started to file out, Blaine picked Kurt out and walked to him. "How did you manage to find a Burberry-esque canary cage cover?"

"They don't like cold weather" He informed, pulling the cover off "Especially Pavarotti".

"So what did you think of the song?" Blaine asked, wearing a big smile.

"Can I be really honest with you?" He asked, looking away from the bird cage "Because it comes from a place of caring?" Blaine's smile started to fade, as he nodded. "Been there, done that. Look, you're amazing, Blaine. Your solos are breathtaking, they're also numerous…" Blaine's face had now morphed into confusion.

"Kurt, the council decides who gets the solos." He explained, uncrossing his arms "Do I detect a little hint of jealousy?"

"No, you detect a _lot_ of jealousy" he answered matter of factually "Sometimes I don't feel like we're the Warblers. I feel like we're Blaine and the pips." Kurt replaced the cover over his bird cage, picking it up and heading down the hall.

"Kurt where is this coming from?" He asked trying to understand what provoked him to get so touchy.

"Where do you think, _Blaine?_" Kurt hastily whispered, spinning around to face him. "_I _liked you, and now you're dating my brother! I'm happy for you both, I really am, but how do you think this makes me feel? I lose my first crush to my most recent one.."

"Kurt…" He started, but the boy has already storming away. Blaine closed his mouth, taking in his lower lip to bite on. 

* * *

><p>"Okay, so, I really took all of your notes from "My Headband" to heart and I-I really tapped into my pain for this song" Rachel informed Finn as she led the way into the choir room, with him behind her.<p>

"Yeah?" He asked, parking an interest.

"Mmhm, come sit down" She instructed, then handed him a box of tissues, "These are for you. Just in case, it's pretty emotional" Finn gave her a look as she continued to explain why he might need them, or don't be afraid to use them. As she turned away, going to the piano; he sat the box down in the chair beside him then readied himself for the song.

Rachel: _'You got just one egg, you're not going to make an omelet. Flying just one way, you're not going to make a jet set. Sister, Brother, wherefore art thou?'_

Finn tilted forward, resting his arms on his legs as he smiled.

Rachel: _'No need for bunk beds in my bedroom now. Oh, damn you, Dads. Why did you settle for only me? I'm an only child…"_

Finn's head turned sideways as he tightened his mouth up and eyes grew.

Rachel: _'More than enough for them, but not enough for me. Only child, only child, only child… The only Berry on my family tree…'_

"It's called 'Only Child'" She said, pretty pleased with herself.

"Yeah- I got that" He nodded "it's better than 'My Headband', that's for sure… But it.. It still feels like you're just playing scared" Rachel's face slowly started dropping as he continued; "You're only dealing with the easy pain. You gotta get to the hard stuff, that's what's relatable to everybody."

"I-I… I'm perfectly capable of accessing my pain" She reasoned "I cry every time I sing a solo, I mean-"

"Exactly!" Finn interrupted her, "When you sing, I can feel it. I guess you just got to go inside yourself to wherever the singing comes from, and write from there"

"Have you even ever tried to write a song?" Rachel asked walking toward him, taking a seat.

"No.." He admitted "But I'm not as motivated as you are Rachel." She gave him the look she usually does after he compliments her. He could see it in her smile, _'Better just get it out now'_

"I'm seeing Blaine" He bluntly told her. Rachel's face became a mix of confusion and shock.

"Wait… What?" She asked, thinking she _must_ have misunderstood what he had said.

"Yeah… It just recently happened, but-b-but we're together" He said, looking straight ahead of himself, not daring to look at her.

"But Ho-ow… You're not gay?" She stated as more of a question.

"No… At least I don't think so. He's the only guy I like" Finn explained. Rachel nodded, then let out a giggle. Shocking the boy to the core. He spun to look at her. The girl was laughing, she quickly rose out of her chair and clapped.

"That's so cute!" She squealed.

"Yo-o-you're not mad?" He asked.

"More like relieved" She said, after spinning back to him "I was so sure you were dating Quinn again, but it's Blaine!"

"Well... I'm really happy you're not mad"

"Finn, of course I'm not mad. I mean, yeah, I wish it was me, there's no denying that, but I'm happy for you and Blaine… Wait who all knows? Does Kurt?"

"Yeah, actually. Kurt's the only one, and Ms. Holiday but I only told Kurt when I was upset." He explained. Rachel returned to the seat beside him.

"Finn, if you're not ready to tell everyone, I won't say anything. I appreciate you trusting me thought" She said, smiling at him.

"Thanks Rachel" He said, looking at her. While the two of them continued the conversation, neither of them realized they were being watched from a distance by Quinn Fabray. 

* * *

><p>Finn tossed his coat on a chair nearby, and then headed towards Blaine, who was sitting on the bed. For the past few days, this was a routine the two developed. Finn would come over, they'd talk about their days, watch movies or other stuff.. Blaine's parents were gone in the afternoons and didn't usually return till late. Another reason they always hung at Blaine's was, Kurt.<p>

"I don't know what to do about him Finn." Blaine said, after he explained his and Kurt's mishap at school. "I understand why he is upset, it just…"

"I understand" Finn nodded, taking a seat next to the boy. "He's been distance with me too. Mostly he's in his room and we haven't really spoken besides, Hi and bye."

"Maybe you should talk to him; it would probably help him understand if you explained it to him?"

"I don't know how. I'm horrible with words and stuff…"

"I know, but-"

"I know.. I know" Finn mumbled, as he lay onto his back "I gotta do it. He's my brother". Blaine's mouth went into a sideways motion as looked down at Finn. He leaned down onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow.

"You okay?" He asked, worried. "I know all this is new, and it's confusing. If you're not ready to talk to him, I'll try Finn. I don't want to rush you with thi-" Blaine was cut off as Finn rose up, giving him a quick peck.

"I'll do it Blaine" he said, smiling "Stop worrying." Blaine sighed, and nodded.

"So I told you about my day, how was yours?"

"Eh.. The usual. Rachel sang me a new song, it was better than her first but still not good, and then I told her."

"About?"

"What do you think about?" Finn laughed, giving him a look. Blaine's face held onto his confused face, until it started sinking in.

"Oh.. Oh!" He said, jumping up. "You told Rachel? Why? I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to start telling people Finn. I wanted you to be ready!"

"Blaine!" He yelled, getting his attention "I was ready. To tell Rachel at least… She took it well and was mainly excited that I wasn't with Quinn."

"Oh.. wow" Blaine whispered, taking it all in.

"If I can tell Rachel, I'm sure I can talk to Kurt about it…someway."

"Yeah, and I have an idea that may help him at school.." Blaine added. Finn nodded with a smirk as he lent forward again, capturing Blaine's lips with his own. Blaine's placed his hand on Finn's cheek. The two pulled away, and gave each other a smile.

"Now, what are we watching today?" Finn asked. Blaine laughed, hoping up from the bed, going toward the T.V.

"Sucker Punch or Super 8?" He asked, holding the movies up for him to look at.

"Sucker Punch… It sounds more action." Blaine turned around, popped the DVD into the player, grabbed the remote then hopped back onto the bed. The two sat up against the headboard of the bed, stretching out their legs, fingers laced together. 

* * *

><p>"Guys…" Will started, fiddling with an envelope "I don't some bad news. I know we picked 'Sing' by My Chemical Romance.. Well they sent a cease and desist letter. We can't use it."<p>

"It was the perfect anthem!" Puck complained, followed by Mercedes suspecting Coach Sylvester. The rest of the room started throwing in their ideas, until one sentence and the voice it came from caught Finn off-guard.

"I think Rachel's right" Quinn announced "This team works best when we push ourselves and do something a little different." He was quite shocked to be hearing Quinn of all people agreeing with her. He hardly even registered what Mercedes responded back with, as he tried to wrap his head around this.

"We're going to be better" She shot back, "We won't be using other people's words or music. It'll be our own. We have a really talented songwriter in our mists, Rachel." Everyone was sharing Finn's amazement as they glanced around. "I was thinking maybe… You and I could write a song together"

"I'm with Quinn and Rachel. If these two can agree on something, it's probably something worth considering." Finn said, agreeing. Which didn't take long for Santana to almost cut him off and perk up an argument about everyone should get their own chance to write songs. Mr. Schuester agreed to let everyone try and the class was dismissed.

Finn made his way to his locker, as soon as he entered the combo and pulled the door open, Quinn appeared beside him. She leaned her back against the lockers and looked up at him.

"What do you want to wear to Prom?"

"Prom?" Finn asked, almost dropping the book he was pulling out "What?"

"I know your excited about Regionals. So am I" She explained "Wasn't I the one that supported Rachel's crazy original song idea?"

"Yea…" He answered "That was cool of you."

"But… Whether we win that or even Nationals, it's not going to out you and I back where we belong."

"Which is where?"

"On top"

"On top of what?"

We need to get elected for prom king and queen." She went on "It's the ultimate status symbol. So after Regionals, we'll go public with our relationship and start the campaign." A jolt shock through Finn. He must of heard her wrong. _Must Have._

"What relationship?" He asked, dropping his voice.

"Finn" She whispered "I cheated on Sam with you!"

"That was a mistake" He whispered back "We haven't even spoken to each other in weeks!"

"What are you saying?" She asked. He could recognize her tone immediately._ Oh no, angry Quinn._

"I'm saying… That I shouldn't have gotten between you and Sam… It was wrong"

"Well it's a little too late for that now _Finn!"_ She almost shouted at him.

"I'm sorry Quinn!" He apologized, shutting his locker. "I'm with someone else" He tossed his shoulder strap onto his shoulder, and turned away from her.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now Finn?" She shrieked after him. He didn't turn around, just kept going. Quinn let out a huff and stormed after him. _"_Don't walk away from me!" She caught up to him, gripped his arm and jumped in front of the boy.

"Quinn, please" He whispered, trying to stop her actions.

"Please what?" She asked "Please let it go that I left Sam for you? Now that you get it was a mistake, you wish to undo it? He's with Santana now! I can't get him back Finn. You got yourself into this and you and me are dating now!"

"No we're not!" He roared "It was a mistake Quinn! I'm sorry. We're not together!" He quickly stepped around her, headed towards his class. Quinn let what he said sink in, as she stood in the hallway. She looked up, seeing people staring at her. Sucking in a breath, she made up her mind, the stormed down the opposite way. 

* * *

><p>Blaine entered into the study room of Dalton to see Kurt hard at work. He stepped closer and braced himself with a chair-back.<p>

"What's that?"

"It's Pavarotti's casket." Kurt responded, without looking up.

"Well finish up, I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice."

"Do tell?" He suggested, looking up with a smile.

"Candles by Hey Monday"

"I'm impressed" He said, approving then sat back in his seat "Why did you pick me to sing a duet with?"

"Well…" He started, then took a seat in the chair he was leaning on "As a way to say I'm sorry, I guess."

"So it's because you feel sorry for me?" He asked, offended.

"No! Kurt!" He tried to get him to understand "How hurt you were when you found out, it just made me understand. I know you have great talent and I wanted a way to make it up to you."

"So there goes the little hope left you liked me…" He mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry Kurt."

"Do you like him?" Kurt asked, looking up at him once again. Blaine was took back from it, but he didn't hesitate.

"Yeah, I really do Kurt."

"Okay, well let's start practicing." 

* * *

><p>"Hey" Finn greeted as he sat down at the table Blaine was sipping coffee at.<p>

"Hey!" Blaine greeted back, excitedly, taking the coffee away from his mouth,

"Your excited today" Finn pointed out, as he started taking off his jacket.

"Well… I think I'm making progress with Kurt." He admitted, "We're gunna do a duet at Regionals. Then we talked a little about things"

"No storming off?"

"Nope, it went well" Blaine said with a smile, "How about your day?"

"It started good… But then-uh- Quinn sorta asked me to prom."

"Wait- She ask-"

"She didn't really ask, she more of stated that we were going together" Finn rambled on, interrupting Blaine. "It was pretty scary. She just popped up, said we would announce our relationship after Regionals then start campaigni-"

"Finn" Blaine cut him off. "Slow down… What did you say?"

"I said no." He told him with a confused face "I told her that we didn't have a relationship and there was no going to prom together."

"Okay" He sighed, letting out a scared breath. "Wait… Why did she even think you guys were dating?"

"Oh.. Well-I-I… You know that night we did the zombie thriller dance?"

"Yeah?"

"Well we kind of… kissed after that"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean it was wrong. She was with Sam. I think I was just in a bad place because Rachel had cheated on me too."

"So you kissed Quinn, who was dating Sam, because Rachel cheated on you when you guys were together?"

"I know it sounds bad." Finn mumbled "Me and Quinn hadn't even talked since after the whole Valentine's mess."

"You guys kept seeing each other?"

"It was wrong" He admitted "I still don't even know why I did it."

"How did she take it?"

"Bad" He told him, "She started following me down the hall yelling." Blaine's chest was heaving. He couldn't believe all this. '_Why is this just coming out know? How could he do that?'_ All sorts of questions were running through his head as Finn rambled on, the worse: '_Was this just another fling?'_

"Finn. Stop" He finally spoke up. "I have to go"

"Blaine?" He asked, not understand what was wrong "What is it?"

"It's just a lot to take in…"

"Wait, you're leaving cause of the Quinn thing? Why? I told her nothing was going on between us, that we weren't together, that I was seeing someone else!"

"I'm sorry" Blaine mumbled, pulling on his coat as he jumped from the table and started towards the door. Finn's eyes followed after the boy, not believing what just happened. 

***A/N:** I hope you guys liked it. I had a varity of ideas where to take the whole Quinn/Finn drama but hopefully you guys will like were it's headed.*****


	9. Chapter 8

***A/N:** Here is the next chapter. Sorry it's taken me so long. XD I'm so happy people are reading this and enjoying it so much. Thank You All*****

Chapter 8: _Regionals_

Rachel stepped onto the stage of the auditorium, fiddling her hands. She looked up from them to see Quinn at the piano, waiting on her.

"You're late" Quinn stated as she looked up at her.

"Sorry, I was-"

"With Finn?" Quinn asked, cutting her off. Rachel's mouth hung open in shock.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb Rachel." She sneered at her. Pushing herself off the stole, she got to a stand. "Finn's back with you and that's why he won't openly date me now. You swooped in and napped him like _always!_"

"Quinn, seriously no!" Rachel responded trying to defend herself.

"God!" Quinn screamed, slamming her hand on the piano top "You can't even admit it can you."

"There's nothing to admit Quinn!"

"Oh really? Then who else is he with?" She asked, crossing her arms. Quinn's eyes glared forward. Rachel realized in that moment, Quinn was going to do anything to find out who it was he was seeing. Which would out Finn… _But if I… If I admit to it, I can stop it. Be his cover… At least till he is ready. _"I'm waiting."

"Fine…" Rachel mumbled, sucking in a breath, "It's me… Okay?"

"I knew it!" Quinn cried "God Rachel you're so stupid! It's never going to work out with you and him."

"He chose me over you, Quinn" Rachel answered back, trying to get upset. "Just get over it…"

"NO!" She screamed, "How many times are you going to mess up with him to realize, you are never going to get it right with Finn. He and I belong-."

"Enough, Quinn" Rachel stammered. Quinn stopped talking and the two shared at each other. Rachel turned on her heels, heading off the stage. Quinn called after her, but she didn't register it. Nor did she care too, she just wanted to get out of there.

* * *

><p>Finn sighed to himself as he stepped onto the bus. As he got to the top of the bus, the sight of his fellow team members were horsing around in the back, struck him. He usually would be back there with them, but not today. Quickly finding a seat near the front, he slid in, hoping no one would bother him. He had spoken to Blaine scarcely since the coffee house incident.<p>

"_Why are you so mad at me?" Finn asked into the phone. _

"_I can't understand why you even did it" Blaine's voice responded back "If you know what it feels like, why would you cheat with someone?"_

"_I don't know. Everything was just confusing…"_

"_I'm sorry Finn… It's just you say it just happened, does that mean we are just happening to?"_

"_I don't even get what you're saying…"_

"_Nothing, never mind. Good luck tomorrow."_

"_Blaine!" Finn cried, but the line was clicked off. He let out a groan of frustration and chunked his phone onto the bed. _

"Finn?" A voice whispered, yanking him out of his thoughts, to see Rachel.

"Yeah?" He asked, as she slid in beside him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, studying his face. "Something happen..?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, okay?" He mumbled, turning to look out the bus window.

"Okay…" She said, "But there is something we need to talk about" That got his attention. Finn turned to look at her, only to see her motion her head forward to Quinn. She was starting down the walkway, staring daggers at them. The three held the gaze until she passed by. Rachel turned her head towards him, and then whispered everything that had went down. Quinn confronting her, her lying about them being together, and why. By the time she finished, the bus had started moving. Finn almost slammed his head forward against the seat. There was no easy way of getting out of this mess with Quinn.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know…" He whispered. All this was becoming too much. He was in a fake secret relationship with Rachel, to cover his actual secret relationship with Blaine, not even mentioning the crap with Quinn.

"Finn, you're worrying me" Rachel told him, as she continued to watch his face.

"Blaine and I are fighting over the whole Quinn and me kissing thing, and now this…"

"If you explain it to him, I'm sure he'll understand"

"If he lets me.. We've hardly spoken"

"When he gets off the bus, we'll find him." Rachel stated. "The only person that needs to think we're dating is Quinn. She's the only one even caring."

"So?"

"So… It's not like everyone is going to start thinking we're dating. Only Quinn knows, and unless she tells people, it's not going to be a big deal. So hopefully she will just back off and let it be…"

"Hopefully…" Finn was about to say more, but the bus came to a stop, and Will rose from his seat.

"Okay guys, we're here." He announced "We're a little late, so be quite when going in."

'_So much for finding him'_ Finn thought as they rose to a stand. Rachel gave him a look then they started down the aisle. There was a poke against Finn's lower back. He turned his head to be greeted by Quinn's stare.

"I know, Finn" She whispered "Just can't understand why you guys are keeping it a secret though."

"It's none of your business" He whispered back, before jerking himself forward as he hurried himself and Rachel down the rest of the way. After they exited the bus, Will led them into the building, and into the auditorium. As they entered, Sue's group was already onstage preforming. The New Directions, quickly took their seats. Once they sat, Rachel tapped Finn's leg. He looked at her to see her motion to where the Warbler's were sitting. His eyes scanned the group until he found Blaine. He was faced toward the stage. They would getting up soon to go backstage and get ready, Finn new what he had to do. After giving a false excuse to Mr. Schue about the bathroom, Rachel gave him a smile as he exited the row and made his way out of the auditorium, and backstage to wait on The Warblers. It didn't take long for the boys to start making their way to the back area. He lunged out an arm, and pulled Blaine behind a curtain.

"Wah?" Blaine spoke out in confusion. His eyes followed the arm that was around him, to see Finn.

"I'm sorry to just grab you, but I needed to talk to you." Finn started explaining. He went on about how it was messed up with the Quinn situation, how he wished it never happened, and even told him about Rachel covering for them. "Blaine I'm sorry about all this… I just don't want to lose you." The shorter boy, stood there soaking in everything Finn had told him. He didn't have anything to say besides-

"You won't" Blaine whispered to him, connecting their eyes "I was worried you were just randomly acting again and I was going to be another fling like Quinn. I like you _so much_. It just hurt to think it.."

"You're not!" Finn responded "If you were I would've have told a teacher, Kurt or Rachel" Finn's hands moved up to caress Blaine's cheeks, and the boy let him. Smiling as he had missed being in Finn's presence. "Blaine… I-I'm in this.." Finn's words were getting caught in his mouth as he stammered over them. Blaine rose up pressing his lips to Finn's. Letting him know he understood. They pulled away as the sound of a warning bell dinged.

"I gotta go." Blaine told him. Finn nodded as he dropped his hand from the boy's cheek to his hand. They didn't move from out behind the curtain as they still held each other's gaze. One of the warblers shouted somewhere for everyone to get to the stage. Finn gave Blaine's a squeeze.

"Good Luck"


	10. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

I just wanted to tell everyone that is still reading, that I haven't abondened this story.

I haven't updated it in forever, but I swear it's not over. I've lost some insperation for it, but I'm planning stuff down the road for it.

The next chapter is their first date.

After that Prom [Which will hold big drama]

Thank you all for giving me such feedback on it and I'll try to write up the next chapter soon.

=)


End file.
